The invention relates to the reduction of aerodynamic drag for moving ground vehicles; specifically to an improved method and device for the reduction of aerodynamic drag and for improved performance of ground vehicles by increasing the pressure on the base area of a vehicle or vehicle component by controlling the flow in wake of the vehicle or vehicle component.